Bound to Happen
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: It's a known fact that Robin loves to hack Batman's stuff. But what if, he finds something he shouldn't? Something his virgin mind can't handle? I didn't know what to put for the rating so I put M. Too high? Idk. I'm not sure about the parings for this fict, but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So'kay! Here I am! First post ever! There are 4 things you should know befor reading this fict. 1) I am not a comment whore. In fact I'm planing - for this fict- to have the chaps short but to update with in a hour of the last chapter. 2) As long as your not a jerk about it comment freely. Flames will be used to make s'mores. 3) I have dyslexia and ADHD (I'm a demigod!) so my spelling sucks. I'll try really hard*, but if I miss something, please just ask. 4) If you hate my work... suck my imaganary cock, bitch.

*That's what she said.

Here we go!

Chapter 1: What is it?

"He Alfie?"

"Yes, Master Dick?" The elderly butler said, taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Where's Bruce?" The Boy Wonder sipped his glass of milk. It had been a seemingly quite morning, the older man's sheets not disterbed. Leading Dick to wonder.

"Shortly after ten last night, he was called to the Leauge sir. He hasn't been back since." Alfrid reports, setting a plate of Batman and Robin simble cookies. "Shall I bake this resipy, or the last, for the aniversery of your partner ship?"

Dick takes a lame bite and shugs. "They all taist great... So Bruce isn't here?" Alfrid sighed at the boy's short atention span.

"Yes, sir." The butler looks over to see the bird boy deep I though. Hmm...

"Err... Alfrid, do we have any, uh, goat-flavored cheese?" Dick asks hopfuly. Alfrid- knowing this is only a distraction so Dick could have the house to himself to set up pranks, or have forbidden friends over (Wally)- smiled.

"Why, no, I believe not sir." He said, playing along. "Now, is this the meat-of-a- goat-flavored cheese, of goat-cheese.

"Err... the first one." The elderly man tried to hold in his laughter and keep a strait face.

"Then I'll add it to my shopping list and go out at once." He knew to let the boy have fun, but at this point, he couldn't help to have a little fun. "But, I may not know what type to get... Maybe you should come to Master Dick, hum?"

The pre,-teen paled. "No! Um, I mean," Dick slowly started to back up. "You've got arrins down to a sience, I, uh, don't want to, uh, through you off your game,so, uh," Dick was now far enough away to turn and run.

Alfrid chuckled. 'Dont grow up,' he thought, watching the thirteen year old dash up the stairs. Care free, and untanted by the world. 'Only if every one would be just like you, Master Dick.' Alfrid thought as he grabbed his car keys.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dick cracked his knuckles, ready to snoop. While looking through the back of his closit the other day, he found a flashdrive he haddent seen for months. The Boy Wonder had snuck into the Batcave and downloaded everything on Bruce's personal laptop, but had never had time to go through it. Now- with a whole day of no Bruce- he had the time.

Minutes turned to hours. And Dick had goarged himself into the drive. By noon, he was done. It ws fun, but nothing new or expasualy interesting... Dick smerked. If he knew Bruce, this wasn't all. Soon enough, the Boy Wonder found a hidden file. He clicked it. Tripple incripted. He spent a good half an hour sorting through the 1s and 0s.

"Yes," Dick huffed under his breath. He clicked on the file, and knitted his eyebrows. The file's name was 'Porn'. "Hmm..." Dick cooed quitely . "...What are you?..."

Dick once hurd the girls on the team complain when Wally said something about this. Dick had no idea what they were talking about, but didn't dare ask. He just though it was a high school thing. And in two years he would be in on the joke. But this is nothing what he imangened.

The first batch of documents was of two blond ladies. Pictures. At first they were kissing. Dick had never seen two woman kiss before. Or really any one. Bruce always slapped a hand over his eyes. Even at school, Babs would cover his eyes when two high schoolers made-out in the halls. Dick slowly scroled down. The two blonds seemed to be pulling off each other's clothes. The boy's face was now dark red as he saw the females posision themselves in an odd way, seeming to be... he couldn't find the right words.

"Hu-" Dick looked down at his pants. His... wha- if it was posible for his face to grow redder, it did. Dick closed his laptop and went to play video games at the foot of his bed, trying to distract himself from what he just saw. Why would Bruce have that on his compuder? What was that? Who were they? Dick had so many questions fluding his brain it was hard to think strait. Should he ask? No, he might get in trouble, besides, it was too emabarisng. But... The Boy Wonder sighed, not knowing what to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And when he didn't know what to do, he turned to his bestfriend. "Hello?" Askes Wallice West on the other line.

"Hey, err... what's up?" Dick fingered the hem of his shirt.

"Noth'in, you?" Said the older boy lazly.

"Um... I-I need some advice."

"*bite* Mm-ofay, wuff you *crunch* keef ko?*gulp*" After all their years of being friends, Dick knew exactly what he ment, even while he was eating. 'Okay, what you need, bro?' Was what he ment to say.

"Have you ever found something that you shouldn't have found?" Dick asked.

"What, like a dead body?"

"Hehe, uh, not exactly. Like something of some one elses. Something you saw that can't be unseen, but you can't tell, cuz your afraid and really don't understand?"

"Did you go snooping in Batman's room and find BDSM?" Wally said in a joking way. But Dick had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dude this is serious." The raven-haired boy pleaded.

"Okay, what did you find?"

"N-nothing... please?" Wally wasnt sure what he ment with the please, but he could tell his friend was upset and needed help.

"Okay," Kid sighed. "You sound scared by whatever it is, so to get 'trought, find out what it is. You can ask me, or Batman or Blackcanary or anyone you trust. K?"

"O-okay."

"Wonce you know what it is, if your still upset, talk about it with who ever you took it from. Still upset, call me."

"Thanks, Walls, your a really good friend." Dick smiled.

"Yeah, I know; I was there when I gave you that awsome advice." The two laughed and directed their conversation into a closing. After, Barry walked into the kiction and opened the frig.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Robin found Batman's porn stash." Wally said stuffing a sandwitch in his mouth.

End of chap 1! But don't fret baby, I'll update really soon- like, go make a sandwitch and come back and you'll have your next chapter. Loves to all! (Exept to you Lyla! You know who you are, you ugly son of a bitch!)


	2. Chapter 2

(See? I'll never lie to my babes.)

Chapter 2:

Dick decided to look at it again. He opened another, except this was a video. This girl, not an adult, but older than himself was sitting on a bed. The Boy Wonder watched as she took off her closes. When she was only in her underwear she started rubbing in between her legs. Moaning, she took off the panties that were soaked in who-knows-what- and put them in her mouth. Dick gulped. His... was starting to hurt. It hurt a lot.

He continued to watch as she put her feet up showing her... oh god.(That's what it looks like?) and reached around and... and put her own fingers inside the folds of skin. Dick had a sudden erge to touch himself. And when he did- even though it was still in his pants- it twitched.

He slammed his laptop closed and took a shower. The whole time, he was afraid to touch it. He just looked at it in amazement. It was much bigger now than before. What was happening? Why did it hurt so bad?

Dick felt like he wanted to cry.

(Sorry the cap was short. Any ideas for next? Loves to all.)


	3. To all the jackasses

**To those who it may concern.**

**I am ADHD and dyslexic. It took me 13 years of life to get the Wear/Were/Where's right. So plz stop PM-ing me about that. I'm sorry if I get names spelled wrong. And to all who read my stories, thank you!**

**- KittyandSteve17**


End file.
